Adventures on Winchester Road
by SpnBlackRose
Summary: Winchesters have a knack for finding trouble. And pretty much they all live on the same road. Story is better then the summary Warning Spanking! Don't like, Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1: Adventures on Winchester Road

Adventures on Winchester Road

Summary: Winchesters have a knack for finding trouble.

Note: This is just a starter story. Hope you like it.

Things to Know:

Dean learned that Michael was his son after Michael mom was killed and that his mom wasn't his real mom, he had been adopted. His real mom was Dean's old high school sweetheart and well one drink too many and hello Michael.

A few years later something similar happened with Sam finding his son and Dean took in his daughter Hayley after her mom got killed by a demon. She was 4 years old.

This is how Jessi came around.

Chapter One: Winchester House

It was a nasty case they were working. Some people were just really sick in the head. Like these scientists. They had actually come up with a formula to make genetically enhanced beings and used them as there own personal assassins.

Well as usual they had to fix it. They had to destroy the lab and the experiments inside.

The alarm was already blaring and they could hear someone on a speaker panicking "Sujbect zero has escaped. I repeat subject zero has escaped."

Dean started planting the explosives and Sam went to cut the wire connected to the water so that the sprinklers wouldn't turn on.

On his way back he ran into a small child. She looked up at him fearfully.

Her long flowing black hair and innocent scared eyes caught his attention "How did you get in here?" he asked the child but she was too scared to answer.

He picked her up and carried her outside where Dean got in seeing the little girl in the back he looked to Sam curiously.

"They must have stolen her from somewhere, were probably gonna use her for something. I couldn't leave her there." Sam said and Dean shrugged "Your right there." he agreed and drove off and soon the compound exploded.

"I wonder how old she is." Sam said

"She looks about 3 or 4." Dean said his daughter Hayley was five now, this kid didn't look too much younger then that.

Sam turned back to her "How old are you?" he asked.

The little girl seemed to think for a minute then held up three fingers "This many."

Sam turned back saying "Wow, they really were getting them young. You don't think they did anything to her do you?"

"I doubt it, she seems fine to me." Dean said honestly.

She was just a little girl. Practically a baby.

"What do we do with her?" Sam asked again Dean seemed unsure.

"Hey sweetheart, you got a name?" Dean asked the little girl.

She thought about it again and this time it took longer "Jessica." she sounded it out as she said it.

"Jessica?" Sam said and his heart just went out to her. He remembered how he'd lost his collage girlfriend Jessica, and now this little girl had the same name.

"Jessi." she added.

"Jessi, so Jessi for short. That's nice." Dean said and sighed "Sam I think we gotta take her to a home or something, her family's probably dead."

Sam looked out the window for a while thinking then shook his head "No, I want her."

Dean raised a brow "What? What do you mean you want her? She's not a puppy Sam. She's a little girl."

"I know Dean, that's why were not gonna abandon her at a home," Sam said

"What about Chris?" Dean asked not sure how his nephew would take having a new sibling.

"Chris is six, I don't think he's gonna put up a fuss about it. He's always talking about how he wishes he had someone to play with." Sam said honestly.

"Alright, but you get to present her to the old man." Dean grinned

"I'm so telling him you called him the old man." Sam teased and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Bitch,." Dean said as if he were annoyed.

"Jerk." Sam said back easily.

Dean didn't watch his mouth because he figured Jessi couldn't pronounce the word so why worry.

He normally didn't talk like that around the kids though.

Dean drove to the Ranch that his father now owned, down the road was Dean's house and Sam's house wasn't far from that. They all lived on the same road. Go figure. Might as well rename it Winchester road.

They pulled up and a boy burst out the front door due to having seen the Impala. Dean got out and caught Michael as he slammed into him for a hug. Dean hugged him back and ruffled his hair.

"Mike. Miss me?" he asked

"Course not." Michael teased when he was done hugging him. Dean chuckled.

Sam got out and Chris came running to hug him as well. His giant of a father easily lifted him and hugged him.

Hayley came speeding out the front door now with John Winchester behind her.

Dean smiled and picked her up giving her a tickle on her stomach making her giggle "Hayley, were you kids good for gramps?" Dean asked

"We're always good for gramps." Michael said and John scoffed "Don't let them lie to you." he then spotted a tiny face looking at from the impala.

"Um, Dean. You got a stray in your back seat." John said curious.

Sam knew he was up. He set Chris down "Acatually dad, I'd like you to meet someone." He went over opening the door and Jessi scooted back further.

Sam spoke gently to her "Hey, come here. Its okay to be scared, but no one's gonna hurt you here." he promised.

She looked into his eyes and felt that she could trust him, then slowly scotted closer til Sam could reach in and plucked her out lifting her and held her against him.

"Dad, Michael, Chris, Hayley, This is Jessi. She was probably gonna be a victim if we hadn't come along." Sam said "I'm gonna raise her. She'll be Jessi Winchester. "

Chris smiled "I get a sister?" he asked excited.

"Yep. She's only three though so your gonna have to be easy with her " Sam said

John looked at the girl, watching her scared eyes, he had mixed feelings, one feeling was pride, one was worry, and one, was fear. He hadn't told Dean and Sam but one thing he read on the lab was that they bred children there as well, directly from the assassins created there. He worried and feared that this child could be one of them, but also even if she was she'd never know now. She couldn't be raised as a killer if she was with them. So sure, why the hell not. Another grand kid and hey, your not just saving her by taking her in, but also all the people she could possibly have killed if she'd stayed there.

"Glad to have you Jessi, Welcome to the family." John said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Uncle Sammy can I hold her?" Hayley asked.

Dean looked at his daughter and felt he needed to say one thing at least "Hayley, your new little cousin is fragile, she's not a doll. Okay?"

She nodded "I know, I don't like dollies, I like her. I wanna hold her too." Hayley insisted.

Sam knelt down allowing Hayley to come over and coaxed Jessi into letting go, convincing her that she could trust Hayley and after Sam said that Jessi let go of him and clung to Hayley. Hayley loved it.

Dean noticed Michael, Michael was the oldest kid at 9 years old and so far it seemed like he didn't know what to make of all this. Dean understood. It could take some adjusting to.

That theory last all of one week because that's all it took for the kids to become inseparable.

Hell Hayley even punched a kid in the nose for trying to say that it was weird that she had a fake cousin.

He thought it was cute how his daughter seemed fiercely protective of her new cousin. It reminded him or himself and Sam.

But they weren't dumb, kids will be kids they couldn't be angels forever. And right on schedule it seems they all just flipped one by one.

First Hayley got upset because Sam put Jessi in time out, Jessi had thrown a fit and Sam put her in time out to calm down.

Her mood didn't improve even after Jessi's did.

She remained angry at her Uncle and then she crossed the line when he leaned over to tell her to watch her attitude. She practically screamed in his face "NOOO I won't!" she hit the table with that declaration.

Michael looked up from where he was brushing his teeth, he could hear her all the way in the bathroom.

Dean who was in the room raised a brow at his little girl.

Sam remained calm and didn't break eye contact "Hayley...your fixing to go to time out." he warned.

"NO! I don't wanna go to time out!" she yelled.

"Then stop screaming or you are going to time out." Sam warned his niece.

She looked down with sad eyes but the amount of fury still there surprised Sam. Maybe she's cool off after sitting there and eating.

He turned to stat the dishes shaking his head and glared at Dean like it was his fault while Dean went back to cooking.

Out of nowhere there was a huge crash and Sam and Dean both turned too late.

Hayley's bowl crashed on the floor breaking into pieces then stood up on the chair and glared at Sam.

"Okay that's it." Dean shut the stove off and made his way around the broken bowl and Hayley's eyes went wide and she hoped off the chair running towards the door.

"Come here!" Dean raised his voice.

She ran off not stopping til she ran right into her brother.

Michael looked at his sister and she looked at him scared "Save me Mikey!" she begged.

He looked up then to see their father, and he was pissed. Here comes the hard part.

"Hayley Nicole Winchester come here!" Dean stopped where he was and ordered her to come to him.

"Dad..." Michael started meaning to play mediator but Dean was having none of it "Michael Jacob unless you wanna join her shut your pie hole and go get your breakfast." Dean warned.

Michael wasn't in the mood for promises like that this early. And left his sister at the mercy of their father. He walked in seeing his Uncle cleaning up the mess she'd made, wow. She'd been a brat apparently.

Hayley with no one else left slowly went over to her father and looked up at him.

Dean crouched down to her level "One, you don't yell at people, Two, you don't throw tantrums, and three, you don't disobey your Uncle after he's told you to stop doing something." Dean lectured to make sure she knew what she had done was wrong, but she wasn't stupid, she knew it wasn't acceptable to scream in Sam's face.

Dean knew what he had to do so he did it fast. He got her around the waste lifting her and then swatted her bottom five times. She kicked the air and cried and yelped at the swats and had tears in her eyes at the fifth one.

Dean took her in the Kitchen and set her down "You apologize to your Uncle."

Sam had picked up the bowl and now stood waiting.

"M' sorry." she whined and went over to him.

He knelt down to her level "I don't wanna see that again okay?"

she nodded in understanding.

"Good girl. And I know you were upset that Jessi got in trouble but that's not for you to worry about. There's no reason to get upset over it." Sam told her

She frowned "But Uncle Adam says..." she put her hands over her mouth then to stop herself from ratting out her Uncle.

But it was too late.

Sam raised a brow at her "Uncle Adam said what?" he asked.

She shook her head refusing to tell.

"Hayley if you don't tell we'll just assume the worst or that he said something he shouldn't have said." Sam told her.

She didn't know there were things Adam should or shouldn't say...she finally caved though removing her hands she said "Uncle Adam yells in the TV's face all the time and last time I threw something he laughed, so I thought it was okay to throw my plate."

"Uh uh, don't even go there, you know your not suppose to throw things cause I told you before not to." Dean said not accepting her trying to put all the blame on Adam.

"But Uncle Adam didn't tell me not to..." she whined

ah. mixed messaged.

Hayley got another bowl of cereal and ate that. After breakfast Dean and Sam flipped a coin. Sam lost.

He went down the street to his dad's house.

He walked in because lets face it Winchesters don't knock on other Winchester's doors.

And just for good measure he didn't hold back.

"Adam Charles Winchester come here now!" Sam bellowed.

In the kitchen Adam froze and John seemed to do the same and glanced at his youngest son with a raised brow. Then stood as his other younger son came into the kitchen "Hold up there Sam, what's this about?"

"He's about to get his ass spanked for sending Hayley mixed signals." Sam growled looking at his younger brother who's eyes widened and he was out of his chair nearly trying to hide behind his father as Sam pinned him with his eyes.

"I did what now?" Adam was confused as well as nervous. He didn't want a spanking. And he certainly didn't want one from his big foot brother Sam. He hated getting spanked, but when Dean or Sam spanked him, hell it just seemed so much worse. True in most cases Dean's hand was the one that busted his ass, but Sam's hand was just as bad.

"Hayley throw any tantrums the other day when you were watching her?" Sam asked

uh oh..."Yeah sorta." Adam said

"And you did what about it?" Sam demanded

Adam stayed quiet until his father switched sides "Your brother asked you a question young man." Adam winced at that.

"I didn't really do anything. " Adam said honestly.

"Exactly, in fact according to her you laughed." Sam said in disapproval.

Adam winced and looked away then sighed looking back at his brother "I was gonna put her in time out! Its just she started crying and then she threw the remote at me and totally missed and I don't know, I laughed. I couldn't help it. "

John looked to Sam "I'll be out back." then left his son to deal with his other son. He would do it but it was between them really.

And now Sam was left to deal with Adam.

Adam looked at his big brother about to lay the beat down on his ass and wondered why the hell he always managed to get himself into trouble with one of his brothers. They didn't even live in the same house as him anymore, he should be able to avoid these dances with them, and yet here he was again about to get his ass beat.

This was turning out to be a beautiful morning. NOT!

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Teaching him a lesson

Note: My stories are all in a alternate universe where not only do Sam and Dean have kids but also Adam has been with them since he was 11.

Warning: Spanking

Chapter Two: Teaching him a lesson

Adam looked at his big brother about to lay the beat down on his ass and wondered why the hell he always managed to get himself into trouble with one of his brothers. They didn't even live in the same house as him anymore, he should be able to avoid these dances with them, and yet here he was again about to get his ass beat.

Sam wasted no time either. He just went over to a drawer and took out a wooden spoon.

Ah fuck! Adam's brain cried.

"Get up." Sam ordered.

Adam cringed not moving a muscle. He was too scared. Sam had no patients left for his little brother and hauled him up delivering a fast flurry of swats with the spoon causing Adam to yelp lecturing the whole time "When I tell you to get up you get your ass up." it stopped then and Sam turned him "Now are you gonna cooperate or do I need to get rough?"

Damn, Sam wasn't screwing around that's for sure.

"I'll listen I swear." he vowed not wanting to make Sam any madder.

"Good." Sam seated himself then added "so get your ass over here then."

Adam gulped but went over to his brother.

"Pants down." Sam said as if he was ordering a pizza

Adam winced, so he was getting this on the bare? Great. Yay me. He thought sarcastically.

He slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down glancing at his brother who nodded "Underwear too."

Adam slid them down too after that and Sam was quick to yanked him over his lap.

"Why are you being punished?" Sam asked and Adam groaned he hated this part. He preferred Dean's method. The I tell you why I'm beating your ass then I beat your ass and its over routine. But with Sam? Nope Sam always had to make him think about it and figure out what he had done wrong.

"I didn't do anything when Hayley threw a tantrum?" he tried.

"Close, but I'm looking for a certain word here." a hot swat scorched his behind and he yelped. Oh yeah, that was gonna help him think. NOT!

Then again maybe it was cause he suddenly said "Irresponsible. I was irresponsible."

Sam nodded "You were actually, very irresponsible. I'm sure Dean'll think twice before leaving you in charge again."

well that hurt. Adam frowned.

Then Sam really started in peppering his behind with the spoon, he got a dozen swats and had tears in his eyes God it hurt. But at least he wasn't full on crying.

Sam set the spoon down "That was for being irresponsible with Hayley. This is for lying to us that day when we got back and asked if everything went fine."

Oh shit. Adam knew what was coming. There was only one punishment for the offense of lying.

He cried out as Sam's hand descended on his bare ass. The spoon was bad enough but getting spanked by hand was rare. And Winchesters didn't do gentle, if they were using there hand, you were gonna cry and your were gonna be sorry long before it was over.

Adam hollered and yelped and then cried and Sam hardened his heart, he hated hearing his brother in pain, but his brother had this coming.

Sam blistered Adam's ass turning it a nice shade of red and Adam was definitely sorry and crying when Sam was done.

When it was over Sam sighed "Look, I don't ever wanna hear of you doing this again alright? And you'll be damn lucky if Dean doesn't decided to beat your ass later. "

That made Adam wanna cry again. Oh please don't let Dean come over and beat my ass. Sam already beat my ass. He whined in his head.

Later that night Dean didn't show up thank god and his dad let it go seeing as he had paid at Sam's hands. But as he lay in bed that night he had a flashback. His first punishment.

It was about 5 years ago and he was eleven years old:

His dad had been on a hunt and he'd lived with them for about 2 months now.

He was stressed due to homework and dad being gone, he had his brothers and they stayed in the crap apartment but it wasn't so bad really. It was on the bottom floor and he could go out and play outside, as long as he stayed in sight that is. That was the golden rule, if he left the house he was to stay in sight.

But of course he had to finish his homework first. That rule was one Sam insisted on, Sam was still in school and he held himself to the same standards, and really they were his standards, but he forced Adam into it to. Dean didn't argue, and encouraged it. It was good for the kid to learn patience.

Once he had his homework done he looked to Dean "Okay I'm done, can I go out now please?" he begged.

"Yeah okay, just stay where I can see you." Dean said as he went to start dinner.

There was a window that had a perfect view of the outside and when Adam went outside Sam could easily see him out the window.

"Sam dinners almost ready, go holler at Adam." Dean said

Sam got up and paused, wait a minute. He couldn't see Adam anymore. "Where the hell is he?" he asked opening the door and still Adam wasn't in sight.

Dean came up behind him "What?"

"He's gone." Sam frowned "Where the hell did he go?"

"Go get your dinner, I'll find him." Dean said.

Sam though he was worried did as he was told.

Dean went searching for Adam but couldn't find him, he searched for about five minutes and finally, across the main street at the gas station he caught sight of Adam about to cross the street to their side.

He watched the cars then watched as Adam zoomed across and when Adam saw him he frowned.

Dean glared "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I just went to the gas station with a friend, but he got in trouble and they told me to go home since I had nothing to do with it." Adam wasn't happy.

"Trouble?" Dean said confused then saw a cop car pull up to the gas station. He hauled Adam inside "What did he do steal?" he asked and then frowned "He stole, great. So your friends with a thief."

"Well at least I'm not a man-whore." Adam sassed then shut up. Uh oh.

Dean slammed the door "Excuse me?! Alright that's it." Dean dragged Adam to the bed "Did I or did I not tell you to stay where I could see you!" he yelled and had Adam bent over at his side and Adam was unprepared for what happened next. Dean began to spank him. Hard. And it stung his ass like hell.

"ow, ouch Dean quit it." Adam whined thinking it was unfair. Dean was bigger and stronger and it wasn't fair!

But soon all he could think of was how much the spanking hurt and that he should have listened to Dean and stayed where they could see him.

"I'm sorry." Adam cried tears streaming down his face now "I'm so sorry."

Dean let another 5 blistering swats land and then stopped jerking him back up "You get in that kitchen and ear your dinner." he ordered.

Adam zoomed to the kitchen, and stood up to eat his dinner and when he was done Dean still pissed said "Now go to bed."

Adam frowned "But its my turn to do the dishes."

Dean was up again turning him around and gave him three swats "I said get your ass in bed!"

He yelped and ran for his bed placing the covers firmly over himself and sulked swearing to himself that he'd never go out of sight again. Though calling Dean a man whore probably hadn't helped him any either.

Dean after a while calmed down and did the dishes himself.

Strangely enough Adam grinned at the memory.

Because while Sam called Dean a Jerk and Dean called Sam a bitch, when Adam was in the same mood he'd pop up calling Dean a man whore and Dean would always pause then grin and both Sam and Dean would come back at him saying one word. Brat!

The end …...

More stuff coming :)


End file.
